Lost and Found?
by remoob1513
Summary: It started out with a case he didnt want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he unexpectedly found but he doesnt remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember? Greg centric
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea from a case on the show 'Unsolved Mysteries' and from my beta; stardustshadows

Title: Lost and... Found? 1?

Summary: It started out with a case he didint want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he unexpectedly found-but he doesnt remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember?

Rating: PG-13 with possible R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two. That's how many hours of sleep Greg Sanders received walking into the crime lab. Grissom had called him a half an hour ago about an emergency case; DB in the desert and no else was available to work it. Greg didn't believe that for a minute, but it wasn't as if he could say no to his boss; if he did he'd be out looking for a new job and that wasn't an option. A pay cut was bad enough, losing his whole income would send him packing, back to California. He didn't think he could do that, not after working so hard to get where he was today.

Stepping in the locker room he was surprised to see a certain brunette. "What are you still doing here?"

"Checking out." Sara Sidle yawned closing her locker, "I finally finished the Peters case... it turned out to be the brother."

His voice was surprised as he opened his locker, "Wait, I thought that case was ruled a suicide."

"It was..." Dropping her gaze to the floor, the brunette let out a nervous laugh. "Until I looked it over again."

Shock graced his features as he turned to her, "Sara... I thought you and I made a deal; no more than four cold cases a week. This is the...what..." Putting a finger to his chin in a mock thinking position, the messy- haired man answered. "Tenth."

Her gaze drifted to his, her trademark gap-toothed smile making an appearance, "I know but you're gonna be too busy to do anything, so I thought I'd catch another bad guy." Seeing the smile that graced his face at her words she moved in front of him. "Besides that I'm only up to three."

"Only." He huffed moving his hands to her waist. Rolling her eyes she moved forward capturing his lips in a light chaste kiss. "Mm... It better stay that way."

Giving him a sweet smile, Sara replied. "It will." Playing with a spot on his shirt confusion suddenly set in. "Wait, what you are doing here? I thought you left already."

Letting out a sigh Greg turned to his locker, "I did... until Grissom called me in for a case." Taking out his vest he turned back to his friend, "So it looks like I won't be out anytime soon."

Giving her best puppy dog face, the level three whined. "Will you come over when you're done?"

Not able to stand 'that' look he stepped forward catching her lips in a searing a kiss, pulling back he put his forehead to hers. "Of course... I can sleep when I'm dead."

Playfully shoving his arm, a crooked smile graced her light features. "Well, I gotta go and you should get to that scene."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, causing a laugh to escape her lips, "Oh yes, fun." One last laugh from her at his sarcasm and she left. Retrieving the rest of his things, he shut his locker. Making his out of the room, he hoped this case wouldn't take that long.

----------------------------------------------------

A thin plume of dirt greeted the young man as he exited his Denali. The sight of random trees and rocky mountain side proved that indeed he wasn't in the city anymore. Moving his gaze to the crime scene, its yellow tape surrounding the scene in a light breeze. Stepping under the tape Greg was surprised to see a new detective. "Um…hi, I'm Greg Sanders; I'm here from the crime lab." He extended his hand for the other man to shake.

The brown haired, blue eyed lanky man offered his hand before introducing himself. "Oh...um, Steeler, James Steeler."

Seeing the older man's fidgety stance and sweaty palms proved what the blonde was starting to suspect. "You new at this?"

"Huh?" That question momentarily shocked the detective. "Oh... um, yeah, you can say that."

Giving a sympathetic look, Greg responded. "Hey, its okay. I myself am pretty new at this too." Seeing Steeler's nod, he continued. "So what exactly are we looking at?"

Flipping open a notepad, the officer answered. "Victim's female in her mid 20's, no visual signs of struggle and no ID."

Giving his thanks, the level one moved forward ready to process, hoping that this wouldn't take too long.

------------------------------------------------------

Signing his final John Hancock on his annual shift evaluation forms Conrad Ecklie stood up, more than ready to go home. Checking his desk for any stray documents, he let out a smile. None. Finally his job was done for the day. Moving to the door the Assistant Director let out a groan hearing the office phone ring. An aggravated sigh escaped his lips as he moved to the phone. Picking it up, he growled. "Ecklie." The words being said to him almost made his heart stop, "Okay, I'll bring my team out there as soon as possible. Thank you." Taking a deep breath the old man hung up the phone before picking it up again. Punching in the familiar number his fingers danced nervously on the plastic, waiting for answer. Finally he got one.

"Grissom."

"Gil, it's Conrad... are you still in your office?"

Confusion could be heard in the other man's voice as he answered back. "Yeah... actually, I was just about to leave."

"Good... look, I need you to get your team in here now."

"Conrad, this isn't..."

The older man cut him off. "Gil, this is not the time. Just get you and your team in here ASAP." Anger dripped from his tone. Hanging up the phone, the bald man started to pace. This was not good. Not good at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the break room Sara yawned widely, surprised to see the rest of the team. "Hey guys... what's going on?"

Nick, Warrick, and Catherine all shook their heads before the Texan spoke. "We dont know, but it must be something big if Griss called us all in."

Needing to say her two cents, the strawberry-blonde added, "Yeah, especially since today's my day off."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette noticed her supervisor enter the room. "Hey Griss, what's going on?"

Confusion grew on all their faces seeing the older mans shake of the head. "I dont know; Ecklie told me to call you all in."

Warrick who had been quiet the entire time, spoke up. "Wait, Ecklie wanted all of us." He whistled. "Damn. It's got to be big."

"Maybe he's leaving." Sara shook her head at Nick's words. That couldn't be it, could it? Seeing the assistant director come in they all straightened up.

"Good you're all here, I'm going to try to make this quick."

"What, are you leaving?" Nick quipped before straightening again seeing the older man's stern look.

"No, actually I brought you all in because you're the best we have." Wow did Conrad Ecklie just compliment them? "And your personal connection to this case may help."

"Conrad, what are you... personal connection... what are you talking about?" Catherine's eyes danced, trying to contemplate what was next.

Running a hand over his balding head, the man let out a frustrated sigh. "I got a call a half an hour ago. A CSI of ours disappeared."

Confusion growing thick, Sara urged the man on. "CSI, who?"

"Greg Sanders."

TBC... R&R if you want more


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you as always to my beta, you are absolutely amazing. Sorry this took so long to update but thank you to all of you that reviewed definitely brightens my day.

Title: Lost and ... Found? 2?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: It started out with a case he didint want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he unexpectedly found-but he doesnt remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember?

Rating: PG13 with possible R

A/N: I'm not sure where the I-93 leads or even where it ends. I don't even know where it exactly goes; I just know that it leads to Arizona. And I know Arizona (because that's where I live), I guess you use what you know. Okay I'm done rambling, here's chapter two!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinding headlights flashed in front of the young man's face as he continued his long and utterly confusing trek. Waking up in the middle of the desert he found himself at a loss. He didn't know where he was or even what he was doing. The worst part was that he didn't even know who he was. Looking at the clothes on his back he could at least tell he had some sort of money. Checking his pockets, however, showed there was none to be found. Shaking his head, he felt through the dark denim to the cotton pockets. There was nothing. Nothing to tell him who he was. Nothing to tell him where he might be. Nothing. Slowing down he noticed a small white car pull of the road in front of him. The driver side door opened revealing a man in his late 20's clad in what he could tell to be a suit. "Sir?" He stepped closer. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Shaking his head, the blonde replied. "Uh... I don't know."

"Do you know where you are?" Seeing the shaggy-haired man shake his head, the other man continued. "Okay... what's your name?" Seeing a shrug the suited man carried on, an evil glint flashing in his eyes. "Why don't you come with me and I'll help you. Name's John, John Scarze."

Shaking the offered hand, the nameless man followed the other to the awaiting vehicle. "Uh... okay." Getting in the car, they strapped in. Pulling into the flow of traffic their speed inched higher. Looking to the side of the road a sign read:

I-93 South

Phoenix

160 Mi

- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Conrad, please tell me you're kidding." Catherine demanded, hope dragging through every word.

Shaking his head, the assistant director sighed. "I wish I was... I got a call from the sheriff. Apparently the detective on scene noticed him missing an hour after he arrived."

"No." Sara whispered, bringing a hand to her lips she tried to hold back the overwhelming sob that was trying to break through.

"What do you mean noticed?" Grissom growled, stepping forward. Indignation paled in comparison to the tone his voice took.

"Whoa." Raising his hands, Ecklie had to step back, trying to move from the path of the fuming supervisor. "I'm not exactly sure but the sheriff said he may have been taking a phone call while Greg processed the scene."

"A phone call." Nick's voice boomed, breaking the silence that had started to grow. "But... he... wasn't there another officer on scene?" Nick's heaving chest went unnoticed as Ecklie's head shook.

"There wasn't."

"No, no, no, no... NO!" Sara's whispers turned to yells as the director's words sunk in, making the whole room jump. "I saw him. I saw him here earlier. He has to be here." Her voice as well as her body shook as she moved from the room. "Greg." The clear glass windows didn't hide the young woman's billowing voice as she hurried through the halls. "Greg." Her hustled movements halted as she dropped to the floor. Tears that were held back in the break room broke free. A pair of strong arms enveloped her pulling her back to the room. Warrick held her close, whispering comforting words in her ear as the conversation continued on the opposite side of the room.

"Conrad, is this the only reason you called us all here?" The indignation that had been in Grissom's voice subsided as he went into work mode, hoping to god that his new CSI hadn't been kidnapped and or killed already.

Shaking his head vigorously, the older man answered. "No, actually I wanted you guys to take this case."

"Ecklie, what about protocol?" Warrick asked still trying to soothe the scared brunette. That question made everyone turn to the African, before turning back to the assistant director.

"I know protocol but I talked to the sheriff and he agreed that with your closeness to Sanders that it would probably give us an advantage in finding him if you guys take the case."

Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she held, Catherine spoke, shakily but determined. "Okay, thank you, Conrad." Turning to the rest of the team, her supervisor-esque demeanor appeared, making Warrick and Nick remember their time under her watch. "Let's go find him."

TBC... Hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long my mind has been else where. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got this idea from a case on the show 'Unsolved Mysteries' and from my beta; stardustshadows

A/N2: sorry this took me so long hasnt been focusing too much on this story

Title: Lost and... Found? 3?

Summary: It started out with a case he didnt want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he unexpectedly found-but he doesnt remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember?

Rating: PG-13 with possible R

---------------------------------------

"The vic was a woman in her mid-20's; Ecklie put days on it." Brass explained as Catherine and Grissom as they stepped out of their lab-assigned Denali. " He's also having them check to see how far Greg got in processing. As for the search, the sheriff called out every available search team; all hands on deck. They're going over every inch they can but with how much land there is out here, it may take two to three weeks to cover this whole area."

Shaking their heads in frustration, the pair turned around, hearing commotion from behind. A man from a nearby county search team rushed over, having information that needed to be shared. "I got something, I got something."

Disbelief filled the two CSIs and the detectives face, as they bolted, following the man. As they stopped, their faces paled slightly. "It's a good thing you sent Sara with Nick." Catherine stuttered weakly, staring at the moderately-sized pool of blood.

Shaking off the dread flowing through his veins, the graveshift supervisor hoarsely demanded, "Cath, take pictures of this and swab it, Priority 1." At his friend's nod, he turned to the detective. "Brass, get your men. We're taking a walk."

"You think it's a lead?" Brass inquired, pulling out his radio.

"I think it's a start." The hope in his heart matched that of the others as dread continued to eat at him. Seeing his demands met, he turned, gazing at the vast desert in front of him. "It's a start."

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Nicky, man, you get anything from his apartment?" Warrick asked, running into the Texan in the crime lab hallway. Seeing the other man's shake of the head, he let out a sigh. "How's Sara doing?"

"Not good, not good at all." Nick shook his head, remembering the brunette's hysteria. "'Rick man, its bad. She…she barely made it through the house before she broke down."

Shaking his head, Warrick sighed. "You know that doesn't surprise me with how she reacted to the news."

"Well it's understandable if your boyfriend's the one that's missing." Nick drew out slowly gazing to the floor.

"Wait, what?"

"Greg is Sara's boyfriend?"

Seeing the hurt in the Texans eyes proved he had no idea either. "And you didn't know?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?"

Seeing the anger in the younger man's eye made him take a step back. "Whoa, Nicky, chill."

"How am I supposed to chill when I find out my friends have been dating behind my back and now one of them is missing."

Raising a sympathetic eyebrow, Warrick nodded. "I know this is hard for you but can you hold off on that anger till we find Greg?"

Taking a breath, Nick nodded, realizing how irrational he was being. "You're right, I was stupid."

"Hey, it's okay." Patting him on the back he continued. "So did you find anything from the apartment?"

Shaking his head, the Texan explained, "No. The only evidence I found was of Greg and Sara and their secret relationship."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Not for a while 'Rick, not for a while."

------------------------------------

Flipping through Greg's file, Sara sniffled she was getting nowhere... Wait! Greg took accounting? Weird she thought shaking her head.

The sound of heels clicking on linoleum stirred Sara from her daze. "Catherine?"

Moving to the voice, the blonde stopped. "Sara, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring the question she moved forward grasping Catherine's shoulders. "Cath, please tell me you have something?"

Gently pulling the hands off her shoulders, she stuttered. "Uh... Sara?"

Shaking her head, Sara dropped back into the seat she previously sat, her legs weakening. "No, no, no, no."

Embracing the young woman, Catherine let her own tears fall. "Oh, baby." Taking a breath, she paused. "We found blood... it... it might be his." The tears that had been streaming down Sara's face turned to sobs as the words left Catherine's mouth.

TBC...R&R if you want more


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry its taken so long but I hope this will suffice till more inspiration hits.

Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Lost and… Found? 4?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hair on my back (ewww gross too much info. Sorry.)

Rating: R

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want but when Greg Sanders goes missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he's unexpectedly found but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember? Greg-centric

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid, wake up." John forcedly tapped his new friend on the shoulders. "Kid, were here."

Groaning slightly the nameless man opened his eyes surprised to find himself in a new setting. "Where are we?"

Cutting the engine he opened the door, before turning to the other man. "Were at my condo in Phoenix."

"Where?"

"Arizona. The cactus state." Receiving a raised eye, Scarze continued "Okay. Anyway…um… I have a spare room, if that's okay."

Peering at the large building in front of him, the unknown man answered. "Uh…I guess."

Unlocking the door his hand swept the room. "This is it. Bathroom and you room are down the hall. Mines over there." He said pointing next to the kitchen. "Don't go in there. Eat what you can find and I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I got a call from a friend of mine before I picked you up. He asked me to drop something by his place as soon as I got into town." Picking up his keys Scarze made his way to the door. "Just don't make the place anymore of a mess then it already is." With that he made his way out of the apartment, leaving the still unknown man to fend for himself.

--------------------------------------------------

An hour later, John stepped back into his apartment, surprised to find his once messy living room-now spotlessly clean. "Wow." Looking around the room he moved to the kitchen finding Mr. No name making a sandwich. "Did you do that?" He asked pointing to the living room.

Startled, the blonde turned surprised to find his new friend behind him. "Oh that, I'm sorry, I got bored and didn't know what to do."

"That's cool." The brunette said, his eye catching something. Picking up the sheet, he questioned. "What's this?"

Setting the plate on the dining table he pointed to the paper in the other mans hand. "Oh…I saw where you trying to go. You needed to subtract the difference before adding the sum."

"So wait you know how to do this stuff?"

"Apparently."

Watching the other man eat, John decided. "Hey I was thinking since we don't your name, maybe we can come up with one."

"Uh I guess."

"Okay, how about James?"

"Nah."

"Paul?"

"Definitely not."

"Nathaniel."

Nodding his head the unknown man answered. "I like it."

"Nathaniel Roberts?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay Nathaniel how 'bout I make a proposition for you. You help me with my books and I'll help you find out who you are." Putting his hand out to shake, Scraze offered. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah." Shaking the offered hand, Nathaniel answered. "Deal.

----------------------------

R&R, if you want more. if you dont get the math part it has to do with Greg's minor in accounting and im not good at math so it may not be accurate.

_Preview: a year since Greg's disappearance, how is Sara holding up? How is Nathaniel doing in his new setting? _


	5. Chapter 5

Special note for **Obvious; **no I am not basing my characters off real people. I just use names that come to mind and put them in stories. If they match people you know than that is interesting but I don't base them off real people.

Unbeta'd so any mistake is mine

Lost and…Found? 5/?

Disclaimer: only thing that is mine are John Scarze, Mike Hall, James Steeler and the name Nathaniel Roberts(AKA Greg Sanders(not mine)

Rating; PG-13 with possible R

---------------------------------------------

One year. That's how long it had been since she had seen Greg. One year. Since he disappeared from a crime scene in desert. One year. Since Detective Steeler was fired, for taking a personal call, while at an active scene. One year. Of searching, even after Ecklie called off the labs search eight months before.

It had been one year since any trace of Greg Sanders had been found by the members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

--------------------------------------------

Sniffling, Sara wiped a stray tear from her face; her tissue being the pillow straight from her boyfriends bed. She couldn't even believe that in one year the Las Vegas Crime Lab, known second in the country couldn't even find one of there own. Now where did that leave them?

Shaking her head, she moved unsteadily to her feet. She had to get out of there. Away from the loving memories of her boyfriend that shadowed her the minute she got home.

Arriving to the lab, though, she was met by the worried and sorrow filled stares that seemed to follow her, the minute word spread on Greg's disappearance.

Bursting into Grissom's office, she demanded. "Give me a case."

"Sara? I thought you went on break?"

"I did but I need a case. I need something to get..." Her voice slowed, as her mind once again hit the man she loves. "…to get mind off 'it'."

Taking the word 'it' to mean Greg's case, he passed over an assignment sheet. "Take Nicky with you. He's still here too."

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Mike, have you seen John anywhere? I need him to sign for the new merchandise." Nathaniel asked, walking into his friend's office.

"Sorry Nate dog, I myself haven't seen him in a week."

"Hmm…I wonder where he could be."

TBC….R&R if you want more.

A/N: sorry this took so long and is so short. I haven't had any ideas for it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not the best at case fics so this part may suck.

Lost and…Found? 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own John Scarze, Mike Hall, and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he is unexpectedly found-but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember? Greg-centric w/ Sandle.

-------------------------------------------

"Vic is a white male in his mid-20's." Brass informed, stopping in the doorway of the hotel room. "No signs of forced entry and no one heard anything."

"Thanks." Nick said politely moving past the older man, Sara following suit

The brunette sighed, coming into the room. "I'll take the body."

"Are you sure?"

"Nicky, just get to work." She growled, dropping to the floor in front of the body. Searching the corpse's pockets she was surprised to find a black flap of leather. "Found a wallet." Flipping through the leather flaps she found some identification. "Nevada State license of a Jonathan Scarze."

"Can I take him away now?" David asked, walking into the room.

"Almost." Gazing over the body one last time, she stopped, finding a little strip of light fabric near the John's wrist. "You can take him now David." Moving closer to Texan, she asked. "You find anything yet?"

"Nothing useable."

"This is gonna be a fun case." She said sarcastically moving to finish processing the hotel room.

Two hours and one processed hotel room later they made there way back to the lab.

"How 'bout you go check with Archie for any info on the Vic and I'll start processing the evidence." Nick said decisively, walking away form the brunette.

Shaking her head, Sara whispered. "Okay." Before walking to the A/V lab. Walking into the lab, she found the younger man engrossed in case video footage. "Hey Archie, can I get you to run a check on a Vic?"

"Sure." He said, pausing the tape and turning to the computer. "What's the name?"

"A Jonathan Scarze."

Typing in the name, he hit enter. "Alright lets see." The computer scrambled for a few minutes before popping up results. "John Scarze, co-owner of 'Styled Rides' in Carson City. And was once arrested on possession of an illegal substance."

"Our dead guy has a record…interesting. Does it say who's the other owner of this 'Styled Rides'?"

"Shows Michael Hall, also of Carson City."

"Looks like me and Nick are going to Carson City. Thanks Arch." Sara mumbled, moving from the room.

"No problem." Archie whispered in return, turning back to his case.

-------------------------------

"Hey Nate dog…" Mike muttered coming into his office, pulling on a jacket. "I think I'm gonna go see if I can find John, do you think you can hold down the fort for a few days?"

"Sure man." He answered straightening out papers on his desk. "Just make sure to tell Cynthia." His face shrunk in disgust as he finished. "I can't stand her."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she likes you."

"Not going there man, so stop trying."

"Hey, just trying to get you into circulation man."

"I'm fine where I am." Raising an eye, Nathan changed the subject. "Besides isn't there some where you're supposed to be?"

"Oh yeah… are you really sure you can handle this place?"

"Yes, now can you please get out of my office, I have a lot of work to do."

"Fine master." Mike said sarcastically, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

TBC….R&R if you want more………..


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and…Found? 7/?

Disclaimer: I only own John Scarze, Mike Hall, and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Rating: possible R

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he is unexpectedly found but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember? Greg-centric w/ Sandle.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should get a hotel room?"

"Sara were only gonna be here for a few hours." The Texan said, pulling into the parking lot of 'Styled Rides'. "Do you want to do the talking or should I?"

"I want to do it."

"Okay." Opening the double doors, they stopped at the receptionist. Nick pulled out his LVPD badge, flashing it to the woman. "Hi." Finding her name on the desk, he finished. "Cynthia, this is Sara Sidle and I'm Nick Stokes. Were with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Can we speak with a Michael Hall?"

Typing distractedly, she mumbled. "I'm sorry Mr. Hall left a few hours ago but you can speak to his associate if you'd like."

"Please." Sara nodded, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Alright." She sighed, pressing a button on her phone. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Roberts, but there are some people here to talk to you."

"Okay, send them in."

Somewhat put off by the familiarity in that voice, Nick said to the brunette. "I'll stay out here and look around; you go talk to the guy."

"Okay. It shouldn't take to long."

Watching the Texan's nod, Sara moved down the hall; stopping at a door a few feet down the hall, it read.

_Associate Vice President,_

_Nathaniel Roberts_

Knocking on the door, she tentatively stepped in the room. "Umm Mr. Roberts, I'm Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Can I speak to you about Jonathan Scarze?"

"John?" Stunned, Nathan turned around, watching as the Sara's eyes grew wide. "You know where John is?"

Seeing the man turn around all the breath left her body. There he was, in the flesh, after a year of being missing. "Greg." She whispered lightly, feeling her eyes drift shut and unconsciousness take over.

Watching the brunette's eyes roll back into her head and her body start to fall, he moved, catching her before she fell over. "Shit." He mumbled, pulling her onto the couch on the other side of his office. Grabbing a cloth, he wet it; gently dabbing it on her forehead he waited.

A few minutes later she stirred, letting out a groan, seeing her lost boyfriend leaning over, a concerned look on his face made her heart skip a beat and leaned forward. "Greg." She whispered once more, before grabbing the tie around his neck and pulling him to her; pushing her lips on his, she kissed him with all the passion that lay dormant since his disappearance a year ago.

Stunned momentarily by the sudden lip lock, he relaxed into the kiss. After a few seconds of bliss, he pulled back, finally realizing how wrong this was. "Whoa, whoa." Shaking his head, Nathan hastily moved back on the other side of his desk. "That was so wrong. I'm sorry."

"Wrong?" Sara sat up, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. "Greg we were going out for almost a year before you disappeared."

"Of course it's wrong and why the hell do you keep calling me Greg; the names Nathan."

Scared at what he was saying, she shook her head. "No." Before screaming for the Texan, "Nick… Nicky I need you!"

Bursting through the door, Nick panted. "What?" Turning to the man in the room, he was ready to give a piece of his mind when he caught sight of who it was; his jaw dropped as he stuttered. "Greg man, what the hell, we've been looking everywhere for you for the last year."

Stepping back the younger man put up his hands, "Whoa… for starters my name isn't Greg, its Nathan. And secondly I don't know what you're talking about. If you came here to ask me some questions, then do so. If not, then can you please leave I have work to do."

Startled by what his, once, lost friend was saying he turned back to the brunette. "Sara…"

Walking up to the Texan she shook her head, keeping an eye on the man she once knew. "Let's…lets just call Griss."

Nodding his head in agreement, he turned. "Would you excuse us, we need to speak alone for a minutes."

"Sure." Sitting back at his desk, Nathan got back to work.

Walking out into the hall, Sara burst into tears. "God."

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Nick put an arm around her pulling her closer. "It's alright." After three rings Grissom finally answered.

"Grissom."

"Griss, its Nick, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"We found Greg."

"What?" The supervisor's voice turned to one of awe. Finally they had found him. "How is that a problem?"

"He doesn't know who he is?" Sara's sobs could be heard on the other end as Grissom let the phone drop from his ear.

"Oh god."

TBC….R&R if you want more……


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know its been a LONG time since I updated this, but believe it or not, this is my hardest story to write. So updates are usually stretched.

Lost and…Found? 8/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Michael Hall, John Scarze, and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he's unexpectedly found but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him to remember? Greg-centric w/ Sandle.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh god."

Watching the stunned expression pull at Grissom's features, the strawberry blonde asked. "What? Gil? "

Putting a finger up as if to say 'hold on' he finished his conversation. "Well think of some excuse…just get him in here." Placing the phone back on its cradle he turned to his friend. "They found him."

Catherine raised a confused eye before realization hit. "Greg?" Seeing his nod, she continued. "Where? Is he alright? What?"

"Sara and Nick found him in Carson City." He paused shortly before adding. "He's great but he doesn't know who he is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"This cant be happening."

"But it is." Grissom solemnly responded, taking off his glasses; rubbing the bridge of his nose, he continued. "Get the lab together and Brass too. We gotta tell them."

"Alright." Catherine whispered, moving from room.

------------------------------------

Shutting the phone, Nick sighed, pulling out the keys to the Denali. "I'll be right back, why don't you go to the car."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded. "Okay." Before moving toward the exit.

Shaking his head, the Texan moved back to the office, knocking on the door

"Come in."

Clearing his throat, Nick opened the door, "Umm Mr. Roberts, I…uh talked to my supervisor and he'd like you to come out to Vegas."

Letting out a breath, Nathan sighed. "When?"

"Actually he was hoping you would come out tonight and stay for a couple days."

"Stay for a few days?" He asked astonished, stapling together a few credit sheets. "Jeez, how many questions do you need to ask?"

"Well actually…" He paused, "…its more than just questions."

Seeing the seriousness in the older mans eyes made him thrust papers aside. "Let me get some of my clothes and we can go."

"Okay."

TBC…R&R if you want more….


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this took so long, I know a lot of you were getting ancy(not sure if that's right)but here you go.

Lost and…Found? 9/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Michael Hall, John Scarze, and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he's unexpectedly found but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever him remember? Greg-centric w Sandle.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jumping into the drivers side of his Denali, Nick cleared his throat, getting the brunette's attention.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sara turned to her friend. "So…are we leaving?" Watching his eyes stay at the front of the vehicle, she asked. "Nick?"

"Not yet."

"Why?" She got her answer two seconds later as Greg, or Nathan stepped from 'Styled Rides' double doors, a duffle bag in hand. "Nicky."

"Wake me when we get there." Nathan mumbled, opening the back passenger door; tossing his bag to the other side of the car, he settled against the seat and shut his eyes.

"Nicky." She whispered, taking a cautious look at the back seat.

"Its okay Sara."

------------------------------------------------

"Alright people…QUIET!" Conrad Ecklie screamed getting the attention of over a hundred or so people filling the room. Nodding to Grissom he stepped into the crowd, letting the grave shift supervisor take control of the crowd.

"Okay…we've called you all in here… to inform you of a new development in the disappearance case of Greg Sanders." The whole room went dead silent hearing their friends name, their ears open wider than before. "I received a call a few hours ago from Nick, if some of you didn't know Sara and him went up to Carson City to check on a lead that connected their vic. I'm not sure of how it happened but when they went into the establishment they found Greg, apparently in the time he had been missing Greg was hired at the company the victim owns. Were not sure of how any of this came about but were going to find that." He paused, watching as his co-workers and friends became confused. "As of this very moment Nick and Sara are on their way back to the crime lab with Greg."

Shaking his head, Archie quirked a brow. "I don't understand it? Greg is coming home, that's good, right?"

"Well there's more to it then that."

"Like what Griss?" Warrick asked, frustration ebbed across his face. "Griss?" He asked again, watching his supervisor drop his head.

"On the phone Nick told me." Grissom stopped feeling the sudden urge to break down in tears. "Nick told me that Greg lost his memory."

"What do you mean by that?" Hodges asked, stunned by the news before him.

"What I mean is that…he has no recollection of his life. As a lab tech or a CSI. Nicky made up an excuse to bring him here, so we have to act as if he's a stranger from the street, not our friend that's been gone for a year. Once he is here, though, I plan to get a doctor in here to see if his problem is permanent and if there is a way to fix it."

"What if there isn't a way for us to fix it?" Catherine questioned, running a hand through her strawberry blonde locks.

"Then were on a boat with no paddles." Hearing the room fall silent once more the supervisor turned to his detective friend. "Umm Brass, when they get here I want you to personally question him. Maybe can find out what happened after his disappearance."

"No problem." Brass nodded, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Alright people if there's nothing else, lets get to work. This crime lab doesn't run itself you know." Ecklie barked watching as his staff scattered from the room. "Keep me informed." He nodded to Grissom, before leaving the room himself.

"No problem."

TBC….R&R if you want more…..


	10. Chapter 10

Lost and…Found? 10/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own John Scarze, Michael Hall and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Summary: It started with a case he didn't want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he's unexpectedly found but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember? Greg centric w/ Sandle

----------------------------------------------------------------

Twisting her fingers in a nervous movement, Sara tried to hold herself together. The thought of Greg's presence in the back seat nearly made her breath leave her body entirely. "Nicky." She cried feeling herself breaking down. "Nicky, I cant do this."

"Sara." He whispered trying not to wake the sleeping man in the back seat. "You have to calm down. We all have to be strong…for Greg."

"I know, I know…but I cant help it, its just so hard…" She nodded lightly, turning her gaze to the backseat. "…having him so close…but so far away."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Nick shook his head, keeping his gaze on the road. "I know your scared. I am too, but we have to work together to get Greg back, no matter what happened in the past."

"I know." She whispered, resting her head against the window.

Seeing Sara from the corner of his eye, her gaze drooping exhaustion, he whispered. "How 'bout you get some rest, I'll wake you when we get to Vegas." His suggestion, however wasn't answered as she was already floating into dreamland.

--------------------------------------------------

"_When was the last time you took a trip like this?" Greg asked, coming up from behind and pulling her into a hug. _

"_Mmm never…" Pulling his arms tighter around her, Sara placed a hand on her belly, that had swelled in the past months, and feeling a slight kick. "…but I want to do this before the baby is born." _

"_Yeah I know, so do I." Watching his girlfriend become completely entranced in the bump, that is her belly. Placing a hand over hers on her abdomen, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, getting her attention. "You do know that I love you, right?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Good…" He nodded, stepping back slightly. "…I mean with everything that has happened over the last year and a half, I want you to know…" _

"_I know." She interrupted, turning around in his arms. "…but you're here now and that's all that matters." _

"_But I want you to know… incase I lose my memory again." _

_Placing a hand to his cheek, Sara shook her head. "Greg, you could lose your memory a thousand times and I'd still love you." _

"_You sure?" Greg asked, the worry evident in his voice._

_Caressing the underside of his chin, she nodded. "Yes." _

"_Good… cause I never want to let you go." He smirked, before dropping to floor and lifting her maternity shirt, revealing a slight bump. "Or you. Never…never…never…never." He chanted, emphasizing each word with a kiss to her belly making Sara giggle like a school girl. _

"_That tickles."_

"_I'm sorry." Replacing the shirt over the swell of her abdomen, he looked up, bringing his gaze to hers, a smile coming to rest on his face. "Can I ask you a question?" _

_Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her features. "You know you can." _

"_Okay…will you marry me?" _

_Stunned at the words that slipped from his mouth, Sara stuttered. "Wh…what?"_

"_I asked…" He started, standing from his spot on the floor and pulling her closer. "…if you would marry me." _

_Trying to keep herself from falling to the floor at that question, she slowly nodded, feeling all the breath leave her body. "I…yes…absolutely." _

_Overjoyed by her answer, he pulled her even closer and pressed his lips to hers_

------------------------------------------------

Bolting up in her seat, Sara vaguely registered Nick's voice as she panted heavily.

"Whoa Sara, are you alright?" He asked, pulling into one of the crime labs many parking spaces.

"I…I don't know."

Raising a confused eye, he shook his head, turning off the engine. "Okay…well were here."

"Uh huh." She nodded, her gaze stationed toward the front of the car. One question ringing in her mind. What did that dream mean?

TBC….R&R if you want more…….


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics_ are from the dream in the last chap and **Bold **is the action

Lost and…Found 11/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own John Scarze, Michael Hall, and the name Nathaniel Roberts

Summary: it started out with a case he didn't want to work but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. a year later he's unexpectedly found-but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI. Will Sara ever help him remember? Greg-centric w/ Sandle.

------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry." Replacing the shirt over the swell of her abdomen, he looked up, bringing his gaze to hers, a smile coming to rest on his face. "Can I ask you a question?" _

_Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her features. "You know you can." _

"_Okay…will you marry me?" _

_Stunned at the words that slipped from his mouth, Sara stuttered. "Wh…what?"_

"_I asked…" He started, standing from his spot on the floor and pulling her closer. "…if you would marry me." _

_Trying to keep herself from falling to the floor at that question, she slowly nodded, feeling all the breath leave her body. "I…yes…absolutely." _

_Overjoyed by her answer, he pulled her even closer and pressed his lips to hers_

------------------------------------------------

**Bolting up in her seat, Sara vaguely registered Nick's voice as she panted heavily. **

"**Whoa Sara, are you alright?" He asked, pulling into one of the crime labs many parking spaces. **

"**I…I don't know." **

**Raising a confused eye, he shook his head, turning off the engine. "Okay…well were here." **

"**Uh huh." She nodded, her gaze stationed toward the front of the car. One question ringing in her mind. What did that dream mean?**

**-------------------------------**

Stepping out of the car, Sara heaved a sigh of frustration as Nick went to the back waking Nathaniel in the back seat.

"Were here?" He groggily asked, opening his eyes into slits.

"Yes were here." Nick answered, opening the door. "Our detective would like to speak to you."

"What I cant even get a hotel." Nathan snickered, sliding out of the Denali, grabbing his bag along the way.

'At least he hasn't lost his sarcasm.' The Texan thought, shaking his head as he guided his friend to the front doors of the lab. "Right this way, Mr. Roberts." Reaching the door, he turned back, calling. "Sara, you coming?"

"Umm…I'm gonna stay out here for a while." She shakily called back, catching Nathan's eye.

"Alright." Nick nodded, opening the crime labs door as he ushered Nathan and himself into his work place.

"Is she always that beautiful?" Was the last thing Sara heard as both men slipped inside the building.

Hearing Nathan A.K.A Greg mutter those words brought tears to Sara's eyes, making her bolt to the side of the building.

----------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Mr. Roberts take a seat." Nick mumbled, pointing to the table, inside of the interrogation room.

Plopping down at one of the chairs, Nathan raised a brow. "Now, what?"

"You wait." He finished shortly, walking from the room, and straight into Brass. "Hey, he's in there. Hopefully you can get something from him about his disappearance."

"Not promising anything, Nicky, but I'll try." He finished, walking past him and into the interrogation room.

---------------------------

"So Mr. Roberts, how did you meet Mr. Scarze?" Brass asked, nearly an hour later, having gotten all the other vital information.

"Umm I was actually…" Nathan's mind flashed back to that day, his eyes blinking rapidly as random pictures flickered through his mind. "Umm lost, walking on the I-93…" His mind moved back to John pulling up in front of him in a white car before the scene did a complete one-eighty, changing to him and the pretty brunette CSI in an intimate embrace and kissing in what appeared to be a locker room. "Umm…" His mind was assaulted once more, this time by a dead body before it once again switched to him in the middle of the desert, walking aimlessly around. "Would…would it be alright…to get some air for a few minutes."

If this had been a normal suspect, Brass would have told him no and left the room, but with the fact that this was a co-worker he couldn't help but nod.

Nathaniel couldn't get out of the room fast enough as more memories continued assault his brain.

-------------------------------

"What was that?" Catherine asked the room, having been sitting behind the glass partition that was between the interrogation room.

"I think he's starting to remember." Psychiatrist Dr. Philip Kane mused, watching as Nathaniel/Greg ran from room.

"How do you figure that?" Nick questioned, as Brass stepped into the room.

"His rapid eye movement, the fidgeting, his stammering at the question and his need to leave." The doctor explained, ticking off each of the reasons

"So he's remembering." Grissom raised a brow, trying to figure how he came up with that."

"I think so."

TBC….R&R if you want more…………..so sorry this took so long to update but this one had me completely stumped.

A/N: I have no idea what symptoms there are for a person who lost their memory to remember is but I tried my best. And fellow CSI lovers, the doctor is not mine. Philip Kane was in an episode in the early seasons, he was played by 'Reginald Vel Johnson' (sorry if that is spelled wrong) but I thought I'd add him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: so sorry for the seven month delay but this story has been a pain in my hinny and I only just lately got an idea for this chap.

Lost and…Found 12/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own John Scarze, Michael Hall, and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want to work but when Greg Sanders comes up missing , he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he's unexpectedly found-but doesn't remember his life as a CSI, will Sara ever help him to remember? Greg-centric w/Sandle and Grillows.

------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the door behind him, Nathaniel panted. "Oh my god." Moving to the side of the building, he shook his head. "What the hell is happening to me?" Moving further down, he was surprised to find the brunette, tears in her eyes as she leant against the building. Stepping in quietly next to her, he gently asked. "Are you alright?"

Sucking in a gasp, at seeing Greg before her, she wiped her eyes, stuttering. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, dropping his gaze into his lap as another image assaulted his mind.

Watching his head drop, and his eyes clamp shut, she raised an eye wondering what he was thinking. Shaking her head, she was about to ask if he was alright when, "Can I show you something." slipped from her lips.

Looking up at her, stunned, Nathaniel asked. "But shouldn't I stay here?" He was surprised to find himself agreeing to go anywhere with this woman he's known a few hours. "I mean they aren't done questioning me."

"Just please…" Sara cried, tears coming to her eyes once more. "…I really want to show you something."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Grissom! Mr. Grissom!" Judy, the front receptionist yelled, running into the break room, where the rest of the team sat, waiting for Nathan to return.

"What is it Judy?" Grissom asked, standing up; the rest of the group sitting up in their chairs, waiting for the receptionist to continue.

"Its Sara, her and Greg are going somewhere."

"Well then lets them back." Catherine emphasized, standing up.

"Hold on." Dr. Kane announced, standing up himself and moving toward the door. "Maybe this is good."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Warrick growled, slamming his fist into the break room table, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"They were together before he disappeared…right?" The doctor asked, completely ignoring the other man.

"Yeah so?" Nick shook his head, his anger also building.

"Well, maybe, if she takes him to a place which is significant to them both, then maybe he'll start to remember even more."

"But how do you think he's remembering?" The Texan asked, his interest peaking.

"Did you see how fast he ran out of here?"

"Yeah." Brass nodded, agreeing with him. "Makes me wonder if he took track in high school."

Everyone chuckled softly, before turning to Grissom, waiting for his answer.

After a few moments of silence, he nodded. "We'll leave them alone."

---------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Nathaniel asked, looking over the large apartment building.

Turning to him, Sara bit her lip. "You have to promise me that you'll listen to me."

Confused by her sudden seriousness, he nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, lets go."

"Where are we?" He reiterated, watching as she opened the door to one of the lower level apartments.

Holding the door open, she waited till he stepped in, before closing the door behind him. "Our apartment."

"What?" His voice came out stunned as he turned to her.

"Take a look around." Sara sighed softly, motioning around the room. "Maybe you might find something you recognize."

Nathan's heart clenched in his chest as he stepped forward, his eyes moving over the photo covered walls. His eyes caught on one particular; seeing himself and the brunette embraced in a tender hug, he motioned towards it. "When was that?"

Her eyes were bright as she stepped next to him. "That was when you became a CSI."

"What's a CSI?"

"Crime Scene Investigator."

"Like a person who solves crimes?"

"Sorta."

Nodding, he turned back to the wall. Spotting another interesting one, he pointed to it. "And that one?" He pointed to one of them sitting in an intimately lit booth at a fancy restaurant, sitting close and gazing lovingly at one another.

"That…" Sara chuckled softly, taking a tentative look at him. "…was our first date."

Seeing the emotion in her eyes and the smile on her lips, Nathan couldn't help but ask. "How was it?"

Choking back tears, she bit her lip. "Umm it was amazing."

Gently grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the couch. "Tell me about it."

"Really?"

"Please?"

Squeezing tightly to his hand, she sat on the couch, pulling him down with her. "Okay umm…"

"Take your time." He mumbled sarcastically, making her giggle softly. There was the old Greg she remembered.

"Umm well… when you came to pick me up..." Blushing gently, she ducked her head. "…you came ten minutes early and I was still in my robe." Her blush deepened to a dark crimson as she took a chance to look at him. Seeing a light blush on his cheeks and a small smile on his lips; brought a warm feeling to her heart. "When I got dressed we went to this gorgeous Mexican restaurant. You opened doors for me and your were just…the perfect gentleman."

"And what happened after that?" Nathan asked, sliding even closer to her.

Shivering at his close proximity, Sara stuttered, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Umm we actually came back here and sat on this couch…and we had our first kiss."

"Wow." He sighed softly, his gaze dropping to his lap. "I so badly want to say you're wrong…"

Feeling tears prick her eyes, she nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"…but this feels right. Like I was here before." Hearing her gasp, he brought his gaze back to her. "Before we came back here, I had a daydream… of you and I kissing in a locker room."

"Oh my…" She murmured, stunned that there last interaction was his first memory. "That's the night you disappeared."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Her eyes widened as she cried out in relief. "Yes." Before she had a chance to ask more, find out more, a warm sensation encompassed her, her lips burning like fire as another pair moved across her own.

TBC…R&R, if you want more…I hope this eased the long wait. I'm sorry this took so long to update but I'm a very slow writer and I'm trying to update as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost and…Found? 13/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own John Scarze, Michael Hall and the name Nathaniel Roberts.

Summary: It started out with a case he didn't want but when Greg Sanders turns up missing, he's got the whole lab looking for him. A year later he's unexpectedly found-but he doesn't remember his life as a CSI, will Sara ever help him to remember? Greg-centric w/Sandle and Grillows.

--

Their lips moved in sync.

Her body felt as if it was on fire, feeling his soft lips move gently down the side of her neck. "Oh…my god...Please tell me…this is real." She moaned, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"Its real." His heart pounded wildly as he confirmed her by moving his hand through her curls, his tongue teasing her lips. "Its real."

Feeling his hands slide down her body and slowly underneath her shirt, caused a groan to break from her lips. "Greg I want you. I want you so bad it hurts." Pulling back, she gasped. "I'm…"

He silenced her with a firm kiss to her lips. "I've wanted you… since the moment you stepped into the lab."

Pulling back from his ministrations, her eyes grew wide. "You remember?"

Nodding, he gently pulled sleeve of her shirt from her right shoulder down. "I do." Pressing a soft kiss to the base of her neck, he smiled. "Your hair rested just there and I remember thinking, 'why is she asking for Grissom and not me'."

Her eyes widened further in a astonishment, a soft smile at her swollen lips. "You really remember?"

"Not much." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I remember bits and pieces, mostly with you."

Shaking her head, a light tear slipped from her eyes. "I love you."

"You do?" His smile broadened as he placed a rough kiss on her mouth. "I love you too."

A soft sob escaped her lips as she pulled him closer. "Make love to me."

"I thought you'd never ask." He bit his lip, before pulling her closer and showing her what they both had missed the past year.

--

"Do you think this will work?" Nick sighed, pushing the food around his plate as they sat at a table in the diner near the lab.

"We won't know till tomorrow, at least if Sara can get to him." Catherine mused, shrugging helplessly.

"If she feels the way I think she feels, then we'll have our Greg back." Grissom sighed, an odd smile at his lips.

Raising an eye, Warrick questioned. "How can you be so sure?"

After a short pause, the supervisor shrugged. "Because love conquers all."

--

Caressing her soft bare back, Greg sighed, mumbling. "Its Michael."

"What?" Sara whispered, curling her leg tighter around his waist as she lifted her head lazily from his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"The case." He explained, bringing his gaze to hers. "I think its John's partner, Michael."

Pulling further back, she raised her eye. "You sure."

Nodding, he sighed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Mike was always jealous of John, whether it be business or personal, he just hated being upstaged."

Silence enveloped the room for a few moments before Sara spoke softly, turning more onto him. "How did you meet John?"

"I…umm not sure…I just remember walking down the highway trying to find something or someone to help. And then he showed up and I guess I thought that maybe he could help me figure out who I was."

"Did he?"

"Not once."

Nodding, she gently pulled back from him, biting her lip nervously. "Did you believe me when I told you who you were?"

"At first…no…" He chuckled lightly, running his hands softly over her smooth flat tummy, sending a shiver down her spine. "…but seeing those pictures and hearing those stories I knew I couldn't deny it. Especially what I felt after I saw you in Carson City…and that kiss…was like déjà vu."

Feeling tears prick her eyes once more, Sara let out a breath. "Will you tell the guys at the lab what you told me?"

Pulling her back into him, Greg nodded a soft smile at his lips. "As long as you tell me more about my life.

Beaming widely, she placed a rough, passionate kiss to his lips before settling against his chest. "Well…."

TBC….R&R if you want more…… sorry about the long wait. Agonizing personal life and job that takes a lot out of you. I'm just surprised I haven't lost my mind yet. Keep your eyes peeled for 'The Newcomer and Starting New, I hope to have the next chap of those up soon. So bear with me loyal readers, I am trying my best.


End file.
